


Repulsion

by Lightismydark



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Fairly light descriptions of gore, Kissing, M/M, Nongraphic mentions of past sex, Really it's just Seidou eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightismydark/pseuds/Lightismydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae wonders why he's with such a disgusting creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsion

He hated watching Seidou eat. It was disgusting and messy and...revolting. Seidou would shove his hands into the rapidly cooling corpse, yanking through the flesh, meat, and organs, and slurp down the insides while commenting in detail on the taste and texture. The mess would splash onto his clothing and get all over his hands and face.

 

Kanae hated it.

 

Kanae would stay to the side. Keeping a lookout in the dark alley that Seidou decided to slaughter their victim in and making sure no one disturbed them. Even if it was highly unlikely that it would happen given their location and the late hour. Either way it was just Kanae's excuse to not watch his boyfriend make a mess.

 

Yes boyfriend because for whatever stupid reason Kanae had agreed to that term. Then again with the level of intimacy the other pushed was their really any other term for him to use that did make himself sound cheap? It's not like he picked any of this really

 

Kanae didn’t choose to be apart of Aogiri.

 

And technically he didn’t _choose_ to be with Seidou either. It just happened.

 

When he thought about it, it was just a night where the thoughts of Shuu crept up on him and he felt that hole of despair tear him open again. Seidou had found Kanae curled in on himself trying to muffle the sounds of his sobbing. The half ghoul had found him and attempted to comfort him affectionately, rubbing his head against Kanae and nuzzling him. It wasn’t the first time Seidou had made crude gestures of affection to the purple haired ghoul, it was just the first time Kanae had allowed it instead of pushing Seidou away in disgust.

 

Soon head butting turned into nuzzling and wandering hands and holding and kissing. And that gave way to a lonely Kanae desperately seeking to cling to the attention and affection he was getting, trying to fill the emptiness he felt. Seidou wasted no time either in catering to the ghouls every little plea and whimper and broken cries for more. He did what was asked of him and didn’t stop till Kanae was spent and lying bonelessly in Seidou's arms.

 

After that the two were constantly seen together, of course though not without much bickering and Kanae getting annoyed with Seidou constantly, but he finally had company and his time with Aogiri began to hurt less and feel much less lonely. Seidou after two weeks of them sharing a bed and sleeping together finally asked what were they and after much relenting seidou agreed. They were boyfriends.

And that was how they ended up here. They started going hunting together at night, which usually meant Kanae would stay on standby and watch as his boyfriend savagely tore apart a human and save what seidou wouldn’t eat on the spot for him and Kanae to eat later together.

 

Seidou was messy in his methods. That was the simplest way to view this. He didn’t care how much of a mess he made as long as he had fun doing it. So when Kanae heard Seidou squealing and giggling he grimaced not even having to look back to know Seidou was probably covered in a fairly decent amount of blood from his face to his chest and all over his hands. There were probably guts spilled out on the ground in front of him and skin stretched far from the body of their victim. Seidou was probably picking through the body trying to decide what he wanted to eat now and what would be a good idea to save for a snack later or for dinner with Kanae.

When he thought about it really it made Kanae sick and he questioned why he was with the half ghoul. Seidou was unsophisticated, unpredictable, a savage, sometimes a complete dunce and could be overall disgusting. It baffled Kanae how many times he had to scold Seidou for doing the same mistakes again and again. The half ghoul didn’t care for boundaries and was too rough at times for kanae's liking. He rarely bathed unless Kanae forced him to, he barely knew how to care for himself. It was like caring for a child!

 

And it made Kanae doubt. It made him doubt if this is what he wanted. It made him doubt if Seidou and him were a good match, if this was right for either of them. They argued and bickered, Seidou didn’t like talking out problems, he said the words hurt his head. They were so different, grew up so differently and held such different standards. Half the time it frustrated Kanae to no bitter end and the other half it made him groan and pout over things they couldn’t agree upon. Seidou and him simply didn’t match up the way he felt a good couple should.

 

“Kaaanaa~~” Seidou cooed standing up out of his crouched over the dismembered body and prancing over to Kanae. Kanae didn’t even get a chance to look over before he felt a warm, wet and sickeningly sticky body press against his side. The smell hit him next and he grimaced looking to Seidou and trying to push him away. His clothes were already probably stained from the blood of Seidou's embrace...

 

“Seidou stop” Kanae grumbled unhappily as his boyfriend practically dangled himself on him smearing on more blood in the process. Seidou shook his head and grinned pressing a kiss to kanae's neck, more blood smearing onto Kanae, especially when Seidou decided that nuzzling into him was a good idea. He was always so happy after eating properly a lot calmer then when we was hungry and a lot more stable.

 

“Sorry I didn't save you any. It was just sooo good and I was so hungry...i can feed you something else though~.”

 

Seidou purred against the skin of Kanae's neck and pulled away to smile dreamily at Kanae before mashing their lips against each other roughly. It wasn’t at all the sweet delicate thing Kanae would hope for. It was rough and messy, teeth clashing and too much tongue and biting. There was a repulsive mixture of saliva and blood that ran down Seidou's chin and smeared over kanae's. His arms wrapped around Kanae making it hard to pull away from it. Seidou bit down at his bottom lip drawing blood and lapping it up humming happily into the kiss. His hands tangled in Kanae's hair pulling the male closer trying to taste more of his precious little rose.

 

To Kanae it felt suffocating, too hot, too much. It was rough and messy. He could feel his hair getting ruined and the mess being smeared on his chin and clothes. He felt Seidou's tongue running over his bloodied lip adding to the mess. He had too much and pulled away with a gasp and a sputter and spat that excess saliva that had gathered in his mouth.

 

“ I said stop!” Kanae snapped pulling back in annoyance and shoving off Seidou. Seidou stepped back looking at Kanae with his wide unblinking eyes and watched as Kanae tried fixing himself up. It didn’t make sense to him why his boyfriend always tried to stay so neat, he'd just get messy again later right? But Seidou knew it was important and Kanae sounded upset which meant he did something wrong right?

 

He pouted at the thought of making his boyfriend upset and he looked down shuffling his feet. He didn’t mean to upset Kanae. He was just trying to make it up to him for eating all the food! But when he tried to kiss it better Kanae just got upset!? And now Kanae was mumbling under his breath about him being disgusting. Oh..maybe he was a little. But he knew Kanae never meant those mean words. It's just how he was raised to think so Seidou never took any offense to them. 

 

Once Kanae had cooled down a bit, Seidou moved in closer to him again and Kanae watched him warily thinking he’d try to make another move like the one before. Instead Seidou grabbed Kanae's hand and brought it up to his lips kissing his palm apologetically and as gently as he could. He didn’t want to have to say sorry. Saying it was just a waste of time he thought and his actions would speak louder then his words to his small lover.

 

Kanae stared at him in silence for a moment before intertwining their fingers together with a small smile. He knew seidou didn’t mean to act brutish so he shouldn’t get upset over that. Even with that he knew Seidou cared a whole lot about him. Seidou was always to one who was there for him now. The one who held him when he felt sad and made life bearable...Despite all his idiosyncrasies Seidou treated him sweetly in his own strange way. He made an effort to make Kanae happy and feel loved. He showed him the most care anyone had in his life.

 

So maybe his love wasn’t Kanae's idea of perfect. Maybe they’d always have their problems and fights, but maybe it's what they both needed. What Kanae really needed. Not someone who would force him back together and make everything perfect but someone who would help him fill in the cracks and help him feel whole. So for that, Kanae loved him.

 


End file.
